1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for manufacturing an article having a peripheral portion (hereinafter referred to as “flanged article”) from a sheet material.
2. Related Art
A known method for manufacturing a flanged article that comprises a central depressed body coupled to a peripheral flange is taught, for example, by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/103328, in which a material (e.g., a sheet material or a sheet blank) is placed and clamped between upper and lower dies of a press forming device and is then press formed or half die cut, to thereby form an intermediate flanged article that comprises a central depressed body and a peripheral flange. Thereafter, the intermediate flanged article thus formed is then processed by utilizing a squeezing device having upper and lower dies. That is, the intermediate flanged article is clamped between the upper and lower dies so that the peripheral flange is clamped between a clamp ring of the upper die and a piston of the lower die. At this time, the peripheral flange of the intermediate flanged article preferably projects or extends radially outwardly from the piston and the clamp ring, to thereby define an annular extending portion around the peripheral flange. Thereafter, the clamp ring and the punch will be pushed into a die opening of the lower die together with the piston. Consequently, the annular extending portion of the peripheral flange will be radially inwardly squeezed or compressed and the peripheral flange will thicken as a result of plastic flow caused by plastic deformation. Thus, the flanged article having the thickened peripheral flange is produced as the secondary product or final product. Unfortunately, previously known methods has a tendency to squeeze out during the operation to thicken the peripheral flange. The peripheral flange itself could end up uneven in regards to thickness based upon variations resulting from the squeezing out of material.